Iluso
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: Pareja indefinida - En una de las miradas se centró. Ambos sentían cómo las gotas de lluvia caían, empapando sus cuerpos y dejándolos expuestos a la tempestad de la soledad inexistente. ONESHOT.


**Summary: **_Pareja indefinida - En una de las miradas se centró. Ambos sentían cómo las gotas de lluvia caían, empapando sus cuerpos y dejándolos expuestos a la tempestad de la soledad inexistente. ONESHOT._

**Canción recomendada y fuente de inspiración: **_Iluso – Ricardo Arjona._

**Iluso.**

**By: **_Soledad de los Ángeles._

Jueves 12 de diciembre de 1990. 23:35. Llovía a cántaros, eso era un hecho. Las calles estaban totalmente empapadas y un pequeño río se veía cruzar las orillas de las aceras. 

Caminaba bajo la lluvia con sólo una gabardina negra cubriéndolo. Sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos y su cabello castaño estaba completamente mojado. Sus ojos ambarinos se paseaban por sus solitarios alrededores buscando algo que él no sabía qué era… aún.

Estaba cerca del departamento que había comprado hace apenas el día anterior cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Un hotel pintado de rojo, algo degastado y con muy mala primera impresión. Las puertas eran de vidrio por lo que se podía ver el interior del pequeño lugar, dando visión de un lobby bastante extraño. No estaba solo.

Se acercó, abrió la puerta y se decidió a entrar ante las atentas miradas que le miraban con confusión. Él no parecía ser un hombre de visitar lugares como _esos_.

En una de las miradas se centró. Una mujer alta, bastante hermosa y voluptuosa de tez blanca, vestida con brillantes telas cubiertas de lentejuelas y bastante maquillada, no dando a la vulgaridad. El cabello largo, negruzco, le caía en cascada por su espalda hasta su cintura y enmarcaba un rostro perfecto, fino, elegante y con unos hermosos ojos amatistas atrayendo la atención de cualquiera.

No parecía tener más de 25 años y su mirada era altanera y extremadamente fría. Pero él tenía la capacidad de ver más allá de las expresiones y pudo denotar un pedazo de tristeza que la acosaba. Sonrió.

Las otras dos personas pasaron de él olímpicamente. Una señora regordeta que parecía ser la empleada de turno en el vejestorio que tenía por hotel. Al lado de la mujer, se encontraba un hombre de muy mal aspecto y hecho trizas. No se podía negar que tenía bastante dinero, sabía identificar que la ropa que llevaba era de marca original, como sea, no era eso lo que le interesaba. Pero no pudo evitar sentir lástima por la cara de absoluto placer por orgasmos cínicamente fingidos en la cara del hombre.

La joven, al notar su mirada, se sonrojó en parcialidad y frunció sus labios levemente en señal de frustración.

Dio algunos pasos hasta quedar un poco alejada del recién llegado y quedando de espaldas a todos bastante cerca de la puerta de entrada y salida.

.- ¿Vas a querer una habitación, muchacho? – preguntó la mujer con voz pedante.

Ignorando a la vieja y a la cara de depravado de aquel hombre, dio media vuelta para quedar exactamente detrás de la joven que había llamado su atención.

.- ¿Quién tiene algo para la nariz? – preguntó la suave voz de la amatista.

.- Tengo un pañuelo¿le es útil? – preguntó, disfrazando de ingenuidad sus palabras. Como por inercia, se llevó la mano a su pantalón y sacó un impecablemente blanco pañuelito.

La respuesta, no teniendo ningún sentido, hizo dar la vuelta a la joven, quedando frente a frente con el castaño.

.- Me refiero a…

.- Droga. ¿Qué te costaba decir eso, Tomoyo? – replicó enojada la dependienta del lugar, eso, sumándole el aburrimiento casi permanente en su arrugada cara.

La joven se sonrojó de nuevo, pero esta vez pareció no importarle.

.- Si tienes, puedes pedirme lo que quieras – chantajeó de manera seductora, acercándose astutamente al ambarino.

El joven no respondió a su insinuación pero en su rostro se mostró un dejo de satisfacción.

La miró por un momento. 

Con cuidado la tomó del brazo y la sacó del hotel, dejándola parada junto a él. Con violencia muy mal contenida ella se zafó del agarre y lo vio con una mirada que daba miedo. El chico ni se inmutó.

.- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li – se presentó una vez que la chica había parado de mandarle indiscretas maldiciones.

.- Soy Tomoyo Daidouji.

Shaoran la vio extrañado, nunca pensó que las mujeres de _ese mundo_ dijeran sus verdaderos nombres a sus _clientes_. Dejó el tema de lado, pues era muy poco lo que le importaba, para ser honestos.

.- La única oferta que tengo para ti es de mil dólares americanos – vio como ella abrió levemente sus ojos no queriendo dar por entendido su sorprendimiento _(1)_ y sonrió con sarcasmo –, y no, no te quiero para que hagas tu _trabajo_ habitual – le dijo una vez que ella casi se lanzó a sus labios.

Tomoyo lo vio como si fuera un bicho raro.

.- ¿Qué quieres, entonces? – preguntó sin mucho ánimo de querer saber qué era lo que deseaba aquel joven frente a ella. Le apetecía hacer con él lo que normalmente no hace con sus _clientes_, el tal Li le gustaba y quería ser sincera con él… quería sentir un verdadero placer. 

Ella _quería_ pero no _podía._

.- Compañía… - fue su única y seca respuesta, carente de emoción y causando en la joven algo de pena.

.- ¿A dónde vamos, entonces? – preguntó, viendo como él se quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos estando bajo el diluvio que estaba cayendo de las nubes esa fría noche.

Esperó algunos prolongados minutos para volver a escuchar la voz del castaño mientras ella se planteaba a sí misma la situación: mil dólares americanos ¿sólo por compañía? Eso no era algo que se viera todos los días… o todas las noches, según el punto de vista.

.- Mi departamento está al cruzar esa esquina, a la izquierda – señaló con su dedo índice, provocando que la amatista mirada se dirigiera al lugar indicado.

Ambos sentían como las gotas de lluvia caían, empapando sus cuerpos y dejándolos expuestos a la tempestad de la soledad inexistente físicamente, pero permanente en sus adentros. El agua helada se calaba hasta sus huesos y Tomoyo empezó a tiritar sin mucho escándalo.

Analizó la situación con desprecio. Estaba a punto de rechazar la jugosa _propuesta_ de aquel desconocido llamado Shaoran cuando sintió algo calentito recorrer sus hombros con lentitud.

Volteó a la fuente de calor encontrándose con el perfecto rostro de aquel hombre y no fue dueña de sus actos o palabras.

.- Vamos – fue lo único que le dijo antes de sonreírle y darle un corto beso en los labios que él no se atrevió a rechazar. El acto tuvo su pequeña dificultad al estar interpuesto entre ellos el brazo de Shaoran.

La situación estaba puesta sobre la mesa (metafóricamente) y ni una sola sonrisa salió de los labios de Tomoyo al adelantarse caminando, moviendo sus caderas elegantemente al caminar.

Shaoran la observó por algunos segundos antes de seguirla.

.- ¿Por qué buscas compañía _en una persona como yo_? – preguntó mientras, lentamente, Shaoran se colocaba a caminar a su lado.

.- Estoy tan solo como tú… Tomoyo – respondió, diciendo el nombre de la chica por primera vez en esa noche.

Caminaron algunos segundos más. El camino, al parecer, lo sentían mas largo de lo que era.

El silencio era excesivamente incómodo para ambos, pero ninguno tenía el valor… o la pregunta correcta para hacer.

.- ¿Para qué me quieres? – preguntó, sin voltear a ver el rostro de su acompañante. No se creía eso de que sólo la quería para _compañía_ y sintió pena. Pena que la obligó a sumergirse en el infinito del camino.

.- Te he dicho que para que me hagas compañía… estoy tan solo como tú – susurró, un susurro perfectamente audible para una ausente Tomoyo.

Tomoyo regresó a la realidad al verse aludida por el comentario de su soledad. ¿Qué podía saber ese hombre de ella? Enfurecida, al verse íntimamente descubierta, volteó bruscamente su cuerpo y abrazó al chico por su cuello. 

Lo besó salvajemente, como nunca había besado a ningún hombre. Lo besó con rabia, sin pudor, pero se sintió bien, pues había un sentimiento en aquel acto, un sentimiento de liberación que la dejó impactada.

El castaño, por su parte, no respondió el beso, pero tampoco hizo nada para que la joven entre sus brazos parara en su caricia.

Pasó el tiempo. No sabían cuánto y ni siquiera les interesaba. La incesante lluvia, al parecer, conspiraba contra ellos, pues no dejaba de caer a cántaros del cielo.

Cuando por fin sintió cómo Tomoyo calmaba su furia, la separó lentamente, tomándola de la pequeña cintura y la miró directamente a los ojos. Amatista y ámbar chocaron y por instantes se fusionaron, comprendiéndose.

La noche era oscura, pero pequeños rayos de la luna se colaban por entre las rojizas nubes. Este pequeño fenómeno hacía maravillas en la albina piel de la pelinegra, pues, según pensamientos de Shaoran, la hacían ver como una inofensiva muñeca… pero una _muñeca rota._

.- No es lo que haces con tu boca lo que solicito – recalcó.

La tempestad no cesaba y Tomoyo se separó de él algunos centímetros, lo suficiente para verlo a cuerpo entero. Ella iba vestida con un abrigo negro y zapatos de proporciones altas del mismo color que el abrigo.

Sus manos blancas y finas comenzaron a subir hasta el único botón que tenía prensado y se quitó el abrigo, para luego intentar, de nuevo, seducir a aquel misterioso hombre. 

No lo iba a negar, le atraía mucho. Le atraía como nunca nadie lo hubiera hecho. A pesar de que ella tenía una persona a la cual rendir cuentas, no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Shaoran, al verla despojarse de su abrigo, reaccionó tomando sus muñecas y la miró, de nuevo, directamente a sus ojos.

.- Déjate la ropa, no creo que a mí me sea útil – dijo recogiendo la prenda que había quedado olvidada en el húmedo y frío suelo de cemento – no te quiero para desarreglar mi cama, pequeña.

Una sonrisa entre irónica y sarcástica cruzó débilmente por los labios enrojecidos de la chica. Tomó la prenda entre sus manos y volteó a verlo.

.- Apresuremos el paso, no quiero resfriarme – fue toda su respuesta al acontecimiento anterior. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Llegaron al edificio que albergaba departamentos de clase media. Eran acogedores para que viviera una persona solitaria y sin mucho interés por la vida.

Tomoyo miró asombrada aquel lugar. Era lúgubre y algo la hacía sentir un gran deseo de llorar y correr a los brazos de un amante inmediato y pasajero.

Shaoran observó con detenimiento las finas facciones del rostro de su _cita_.

.- No quiero solamente una noche de sexo, de hecho… he dejado bien claro que el sexo, por el momento, no es lo que me interesa – explicó, entrando al edificio.

.- ¿Qué mas quieres de mí? – preguntó –. No creo que sólo quieras compañía y has dejado bastante claro que no quieres sexo – inquirió con percepción de su respuesta.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral, solamente roto por el rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse. Frente a los ojos de Tomoyo se encontraba un lugar inhabitable, al parecer aquel chico se acababa de mudar, pues ni siquiera había luz eléctrica en aquel lugar. La habitación constaba de, solamente, una cama lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, una mesita de noche, un armario y el baño. Algunas cajas estaban tiradas por el piso y lo único que la alumbraba era la tenue luz de la calle que entraba parcialmente por la ventana.

.- Alguien con quien desahogar lo que estoy pasando – confesó, sentándose a la orilla izquierda de la cama tendida – lo que estoy sintiendo… - dijo viendo el infinito de la pared frente a él.

.- Sí.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta, aquellas palabras tenían tanto contenido interpretable y ella no quería caer en aquel juego retórico. Hizo acto de su fingida frialdad y volteó a verlo. Él estaba con la cabeza gacha y a ella la escena se le hizo no muy extrañamente familiar.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando evitar que una lágrima _solitaria_ rodara por sus mejillas.

Él levantó su mano, dando a entender que quería que la tomara. Dudó en hacerlo, si lo hacía corría un gran riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar. 

.- Págame – casi ordenó, con voz trémulamente imperfecta en ella.

Vio como él se movió un poco, bajó su mano derrotado y buscó en sus bolsillos. Se quitó la gabardina y la dejó tirada en una silla de plástico que encontró cerca de la mesita de noche. 

Observó cómo buscaba y rebuscaba en cada uno de los bolsillos de su cuerpo y al parecer no encontraba nada. Levantó el colchón con aparente tranquilidad y de allí sacó los mil dólares ofrecidos. Extendió su mano para entregárselos y ella tomó un extremo de los verdes billetes, ejerciendo algo de presión, pues la fricción que ejercía Shaoran era mayor que su fuerza por tomarlos.

.- Es lo justo – dijo al momento en que él por fin los soltó.

.- Mañana conectarán la luz – comentó, dándole la espalda y mirando como la lluvia seguía cayendo. 

Tomoyo vio un pequeño resplandor en la mesita de noche cuando el chico se movió un poco de la ventana, dejando entrar nuevamente la luz.

Se acercó sigilosamente y vio que era una fotografía.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

.- No puede ser… - susurró inaudiblemente mientras retrocedía.

El acto llamó la atención de Shaoran, que la miró dubitativo.

.- Si es tu ex la del buró no hay trato – con su mano señaló el retrato de la joven que posaba a la cámara.

Una castaña visiblemente hermosa. Sus cabellos largos y lacios caían en cascada, teniendo unos rebeldes mechones en su rostro que resplandecía con la vivacidad de sus ojos esmeraldas. Una sonrisa perfecta y de facciones endemoniadamente divinas.

.- ¿La conoces? – preguntó confuso. ¿Cómo podía _aquella_ mujer conocer a su ex - esposa? - ¿Conoces a Sakura?

La actitud de Tomoyo se posicionó como a la defensiva, altanera y orgullosa. Su porte se irguió y su rostro se mostró seguro de sí mismo.

.- Fue por mí quien te dejó – tiró los billetes en la cama y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo con elegancia y volteó suavemente – _Iluso…_ - fue su última palabra ante una dolida mirada de Shaoran.

Respiración entrecortada y debilidad en las piernas. Cayó al suelo arrastrando su espalda por la áspera pared y lloró.

Soledad de nuevo, tristeza renovada y depresión desenfrenada. Sí, él: Li Shaoran, era un _Iluso_. Un maldito Iluso.

**Fin.**

_Ok, decir que el fic fue raro es quedarse bastante corto. Tenía muchas ganas, desde hace mucho tiempo, de escribir algo con esta canción, pero, tanto la inspiración como los sentimientos que se necesitan para escribir algo como lo que acaban de leer, no se daban._

_Algunas circunstancias me han llevado a reconsiderar mi idea original y por fin me he decidido a escribir el ONESHOT._

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si les ha parecido confuso… no sé qué decir, simplemente es vago reflejo de mis rarezas._

_Si les gustó: dejen un review. Si les pareció una porquería: también. Jajaja._

_Abrazos y besos con cariño. Sole._

_PD: Muchas gracias a __**"Hokari no Hoshi"**__, que me ha servido de beta-reader en este fic._

_**Iluso.**_

_**By: **__Ricardo Arjona._

_**http/**__** you tube. com /watch?v 412-w32iJws&feature related**_

_Sorprendimiento (1): Según la RA se puede utilizar. Personalmente no sabía que la palabra era "legalmente" utilizable._


End file.
